


Clowning Around

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Series: Twisted Thoughts [2]
Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Breathplay, Drabble, M/M, Power Dynamics, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not proud of this</p><p><a href="http://fvckthisrealitydrawings.tumblr.com/post/101951952106/i-sketched-this-after-reading-seanbiggerstaffoxs">Fanart</a> inspired by this work (by Fvckthisreality) (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clowning Around

**Author's Note:**

> Fvckthisreality's amazing [Fanart](http://fvckthisrealitydrawings.tumblr.com/post/101951952106/i-sketched-this-after-reading-seanbiggerstaffoxs) (NSFW)

“More fun.” Dandy says when Twisty shows up with Mike. They shove him into the cage with the others. Dandy wants to play with him immediately, but Twisty glares and Dandy deflates. They can do it later.

Twisty pushes Dandy outside of the trailer and breathes heavy, glaring at him. Dandy’s not sure what the clown’s trying to ask – if he is, indeed, trying to ask anything. It’s so hard to tell.

Dandy holds his arms out at his sides and grins, letting Twisty have a good look at the outfit. “What do you think?” He asks, giving a little spin for Twisty. The clown moves forward, stilling him and glaring down at the jumpsuit. He reaches forward, grabbing one of the red circles and pulling, ripping it off easily.

Dandy is enraged immediately. He looks up, feeling a fit coming on as he glares at the stupid clown. He yells, letting Twisty know just what he thinks, and reaches forward, yanking at the clown’s dirtied uniform. He’s furious to find that the suit is more well-tailored than his own, making it near impossible to destroy. Not that Dandy’s not giving it a valiant effort.

Twisty growls, pushing at Dandy. He’s trying to get him to leave. The horrid beast wants the fun all to himself and Dandy shouts and pushes back. They scuffle. It’s not much of a fight. Twisty’s got him at a disadvantage and the clown easily overcomes Dandy by pushing him back against the trailer. It rocks and Dandy can hear fearful shouts from inside. His blood boils and he kicks his legs out. Twisty lifts him up and Dandy freezes, feeling his feet dangling in the air. He breathes heavily, looking down at Twisty.

“Are you going to kill me, clown?” He spits, striving for bravery.

Twisty watches him and Dandy swallows thickly, trying not to look as scared as he feels. He pushes against Twisty ever so slightly and his eyes widen when he feels the hardness in Twisty’s jumpsuit.

It’s not appropriate, Dandy thinks idly while he glances down, trying to make out the tent. The clown’s suit is so large than he can’t see it, but he arches again, feeling it for a second time. Twisty’s eyebrows tick together and Dandy’s not sure if he’s about to flip out or if Dandy can get away with moving again. He can feel his own nerves pulsing with something warm and exciting. He doesn’t feel this often. He’s never felt this for someone else. People are utterly boring and no one’s ever quite aroused him in this manner before.

Still, it’s all wrong. Dandy’s not supposed to be soiled in this manner. He’s not the puppet, he’s the puppet master, surely, so he should be the one holding down and dominating. It’s devastating, then, to find that this is more interesting. He looks at Twisty, holding his breath and waiting for the man’s reaction.

Silence stretches between them. Twisty lets out a small growl and his fingers tighten in Dandy’s collar. Dandy thinks he ought to try speaking lest Twisty actually kill him.

“You can move, you know.” Dandy whispers, unable to believe he’s actually granting the clown his permission. “I won’t-” He has to stop and clear his throat. “I won’t protest.” He says. “And it’s not like I can stop you.” He adds, hating how much the thought excites him.

Twisty looks at him uncertainly and then moves, testing the motion. Dandy bites his lips, restraining the moan, because he doesn’t want the clown thinking he’s getting off on this. He rather thinks Twisty doesn’t like him and he’s sure the clown would hate granting him any sort of pleasure.

Twisty lets out a strangled noise and then he’s moving, rutting against Dandy effortlessly. He presses on the man’s shoulders, squeezing and clutching like he’s angry at him. He probably is, Dandy thinks, parting his legs and wrapping them around Twisty’s generous girth. He arches his head back, staring dazedly at the treetops as Twisty rocks against him. His own cock is hard, straining inside his jumpsuit. Their outfits scrape together and Dandy’s sure his own will be ruined after this. He hadn’t designed it for vigorous humping.

Dandy strains to hold his hips still, struggling not to rock into Twisty’s motion. His gut twists tight and he feels just on the edge of blissed out. If he could only move ever so slightly forward, then their cocks would be grinding together beautifully. Dandy moans in spite of himself and feels Twisty shift, glaring at him and freezing.

Dandy flushes, feeling abashed. “It hurts.” He lies. “I wasn’t…don’t flatter yourself, clown.”

Twisty cocks an eyebrow and Dandy huffs, lifting his hands and trying to remove Twisty’s grip. His wrists are squeezed tightly and his hands are pushed back against the trailer. He hears their prisoners whimpering inside and stiffens in frustration.

“Oh shut up!” He shouts, looking irritably at the door to the home. They fall silent and he feels a bit of relief until Twisty shifts again, this time with purpose. Dandy shudders and his eyelashes flutter for a second. He looks back at Twisty and wonders at the change. The clown’s never tried to make him feel good before. Maybe it’s a trick.

Twisty’s eyes are trained on his face and the clown moves again, drawing a frail moan from Dandy. Twisty sets a rhythm and Dandy’s body floods with sparks of pleasure. He tries to hold back, tries to deny the way his hips arch to meet the clown, but his cock leaks and his nerves spiral into bliss.

It’s not romantic or intimate. It’s not gentle or sweet or any of the other drivel Dandy always hears about sex. It’s a game, Dandy thinks. Twisty’s dominating him, putting him in his place by showing him just how helpless he is. The clown’s going to make him come, whether he wants to or not.

Dandy’s breath leaves him and he stiffens, struggling for a moment in Twisty’s grasp. He tells himself it’s a genuine effort, but mostly he’s just trying to feel Twisty’s grip tighten and his thrusts deepen. He whimpers, biting his lip and arching his head back. Twisty’s hands shift, one holding Dandy’s wrists and the other moving down to his bared neck. He presses against the young man’s windpipe and then Dandy feels truly scared, mouth gaping open on choked inhales and lungs burning in his chest.

Even as the lack of air drives pain through him, Dandy’s cock strains and his body trembles from pleasure. He blinks watery eyes at Twisty, who’s watching him with a smirk, and struggles to pull his arms from the clown’s grasp. A frail, breathless moan slips past his lips and his dick twitches in his pants.

Twisty loosens his grip for one desperate inhale and then he’s chocking Dandy again, keeping the air from his lungs. Dandy’s face pinches in pain and his hips jolt, grinding against Twisty. He’s getting off on this. He’s terrified, and he fucking loves it.

Dandy’s orgasm races through him, an explosion of dark desire and forbidden pleasure. He tries to breathe in, to get his bearings and settle his racing heart, but Twisty doesn’t let him and it only takes a few seconds before he passes out.


End file.
